


Giving Her Away

by specialsari



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialsari/pseuds/specialsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Calliope's wedding day and as she waits to walk down the aisle with her father, Gamzee, he reminisces with pride on what a wonderful woman she's grown up to be and how happy he is to see her achieving this dream of becoming a bride... And she fixes his tie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Her Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caity_ski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/gifts).




End file.
